1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method for forming fine patterns of a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic products may be miniaturized and semiconductor devices may be highly integrated, lithography techniques for forming nano-sized fine patterns may be increasingly demanded to manufacture semiconductor memory devices and logic circuits. Due to, for example, the limitation of resolution of lithography techniques, it may be difficult to realize nano-sized fine patterns by lithography techniques.